This invention relates generally to computer telephony, and more particularly to an application programming interface for computer telephony.
With the advent of computer networking, such as local-area networks (LAN), wide-area networks (WAN), intranets and the Internet, several applications have become popularized. In one such application, a user of a first client computer is able to xe2x80x9ccallxe2x80x9d and communicate with a user of a second client computer. This type of application is generally known as computer telephony.
To accommodate computer telephony, operating systems such as versions of the MICROSOFT WINDOWS operating systems include telephony application programming interfaces, or TAPI""S. (It is noted that TAPI typically refers specifically to Microsoft""s Telephony API and is not usually used in reference to other telephony API""s. However, as used in this application, TAPI refers to telephony API""s generically.) Application programming interfaces (API""s) are interfaces by which computer programs can provide for specific functionality that is included within the operating systems. This means that programmers developing such programs do not have to develop their own code to provide this functionality, but rather can rely on the code within the operating system itself. Thus, a TAPI relates to a computer telephony application programming interface.
In the MICROSOFT WINDOWS 95 operating system, as well as other versions of the MICROSOFT WINDOWS operating system, TAPI version 2.1 provides for some basic computer telephony functionality for utilization by computer programs. In particular, TAPI 2.1 provides for call controlxe2x80x94the initiation and termination of computer telephony calls. However, call control is only one aspect of computer telephony. For example, once a computer telephony call is placed, the media aspects of the call must also be controlled. However, TAPI 2.1, as well as other prior art telephony API""s, do not provide for this functionality.
The media aspects of the call relate to the information (or, media) that is itself the subject of the call. For example, a voice call includes audio information transmitted by both the caller and callee of a call, a video call includes both audio information and visual (video) information, etc. Currently, any multimedia devices that are to be used in conjunction with a computer telephony callxe2x80x94such as microphones to detect sound, and speakers to play soundxe2x80x94must have specific drivers written for this purpose, to be used specifically in conjunction with computer telephony calls. Other multimedia devices that may be present, in other words, may not be usable in conjunction with the call.
TAPI 2.1, as well as other prior art telephony API""s, are also represented as a framework that is not easily expanded. For example, TAPI 2.1 is procedurally based, which means the API cannot easily accommodate new aspects and features without redeveloping the entire API. For the reasons outlined in this background, as well as other reasons, there is, therefore, a need for the present invention.
The above-identified problems, shortcomings and disadvantages with the prior art, as well as other problems, shortcoming and disadvantages, are solved by the present invention, which will be understood by reading and studying the specification and the drawings. In one embodiment, a system includes at least one call control object and at least one media control object. The call control objects are to initiate and terminate a computer telephony call having a media stream. The media control objects are to end-point the media stream of the computer telephony call. In a further embodiment, there is also a media control manager to instantiate a media control object for each multimedia device of the system.
Thus, embodiments of the invention provide for advantages not found in the prior art. The invention provides for well-defined media control: besides call control objects, embodiments of the invention include media control objects to end-point (for example, source or sink) the media stream of a computer telephony call. The invention provides for the utilization of multimedia devices (including virtual devices as well as physical devices) that may not have been installed specifically for telephony purposes, via the media control manager instantiating media control objects for such devices. Furthermore, the invention provides for an object-based hierarchy to TAPI""s (e.g., via the call control objects and the media control objects), to maximize flexibility and further expansion of TAPI""s based on the invention.
The invention includes systems, methods, computers, application programming interfaces, and computer-readable media of varying scope. Besides the embodiments, advantages and aspects of the invention described here, the invention also includes other embodiments, advantages and aspects, as will become apparent by reading and studying the drawings and the following description.